Pamiętniki Wampirów (serial)
center Pamiętniki Wampirów (ang. The Vampire Diaries) to amerykański serial, który powstał na podstawie powieści L.J. Smith pt. Pamiętniki Wampirów, emitowany od 10 września 2009 do 10 marca 2017 przez stację The CW. Opis fabuły Cztery miesiące po tragicznym wypadku samochodowym, w którym giną rodzice 17-letniej Eleny Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) i jej 15-letniego brata Jeremy’ego (Steven R. McQueen) ciągle próbują poradzić sobie ze smutkiem i iść naprzód. Z początkiem nowego roku szkolnego, Elena i jej przyjaciele są zafascynowani nowym przystojnym i tajemniczym uczniem Stefanem Salvatore (Paul Wesley). Stefan i Elena natychmiast zwracają na siebie uwagę, Elena nie ma pojęcia, że Stefan jest półtora wiecznym wampirem, starającym się żyć spokojnie wśród ludzi, kiedy jego brat Damon (Ian Somerhalder) jest uosobieniem przemocy i brutalnego wampira. Teraz ci dwaj wampirzy bracia – jeden dobry, drugi zły – toczą wojnę o duszę Eleny i jej przyjaciół, rodziny i mieszkańców małego miasteczka Mystic Falls, w stanie Virginia. Bohaterowie *'Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev)' – główna bohaterka, najmłodszy sobowtór Petrovej, z tego powodu wielokrotnie stawała się celem złych mocy. Bronili jej dwaj, zakochani w niej, bracia Salvatore'owie. W 3 sezonie podejmuję decyzję, którego z braci wybrać i wybiera Stefana, jednak umiera i odradza się, jako wampir, a Damon wciąż nie jest jej obojętny. Ze względu na swoje uczucia do niego rozstaje się ze Stefanem. Pod koniec 6 sezonu bierze lekarstwo na wampiryzm i ponownie staje się człowiekiem. *'Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley)' – wampir, w przeszłości związany z Katherine, przemieniony przez nią, zakochany w Elenie. W latach dwudziestych ubiegłego wieku miał przydomek Rozpruwacz. W jednym z początkowych odcinków czwartego sezonu, rozstaje się z Eleną ze względu na to, co czuje dziewczyna do jego starszego brata, Damona. Mimo rozstania pozostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi. *'Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder)' – starszy brat Stefana, również wampir. Tak, jak on utrzymywał miłosne relacje z Katherine, oboje zostali zabici przez swojego ojca, gdy mieli w sobie jej krew. Zakochał się w dziewczynie brata, Elenie. W 4 sezonie, po jej przemianie, ją zdobywa. Elena to druga wampirzyca, po Charlotte, związana z Damonem więzią. Są ze z sobą bardzo szczęśliwi, ale planują zażycie antidotum, by wieść życie ludzi. *'Bonnie Bennett (Katerina Graham)' – najlepsza przyjaciółka Eleny i Caroline, ciemnoskóra czarownica. Jej rodzina pochodzi z Salem. Jest byłą dziewczyną Jeremy’ego, brata Eleny. Twierdzi, że nienawidzi wampirów, ale ostatecznie zrobi wszystko, aby pomóc przyjaciołom, nawet tym wampirzym. Podczas niebezpiecznych przedsięwzięć jest najbardziej zdystansowana i rozsądna. W 4 sezonie przez nadużycie magii umiera, pozostaje miesiącami, jako duch, aż w końcu po zniszczeniu Drugiej Strony przenosi się do innego wymiaru i wraca do życia po powrocie do swojego. Od siódmego sezonu związana z Lorenzo St. John. *'Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola)' – przyjaciółka Bonnie i Eleny, przemieniona w wampira. Zabita przez Katherine, powstała z krwi Damona. Była dłużej w związku z: Mattem Donovanem i Tylerem Lockwoodem. Przed wyjazdem z Mystic Falls podkochiwał się w niej Klaus. Po śmierci mamy wyłączyła człowieczeństwo. Do jej ciała zostały przeniesione dzieci Alarika i Jo, które urodziła. *'Jeremy Gilbert (Steven R. McQueen)' – przybrany, młodszy brat i biologiczny kuzyn Eleny. Był związany z Vicki, Anną i Bonnie. Po powrocie z martwych widzi duchy. W 4 sezonie staje się łowcą i zabija swoją pierwszą ofiarę – jednego z pierwszych, Kola, co powoduje powstawanie u niego tatuażu. Zostaje zabity przez Katherine i wskrzeszony przez Bonnie. Ostatecznie wyjeżdża z miasta, polować na wampiry. *'Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova (Nina Dobrev)' – ponad 500-letnia wampirzyca. Jest doppelgängerem pierwszej Petrovy. Przemieniła się w wampira, by nie zostać złożoną w ofierze przez Klausa, przed którym później musiała uciekać przez wieki. W 1864r. upozorowała swoją śmierć, by zapewnić sobie od niego wolność. Zakochała się jednak w dwóch braciach Salvatore, których przemieniła. Nieobecna w 1 sezonie, planując oddać Elenę, jako ofiarę, znów jest zmuszona uciekać przed Klausem. Niespodziewanie powraca w 14 odcinku 4 sezonu, doprowadzając do śmierci Jeremy’ego i zabierając lekarstwo. Pod koniec tego sezonu zostaje zmieniona w człowieka. W sezonie 5 jej ciało umiera, a ona przejmuje kontrolę nad Eleną. Ostatecznie ginie z ręki swojej, jak twierdzi, prawdziwej miłości, Stefana Salvatore i trafia do piekła. *'Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis)' – zwany Ric’em – nauczyciel historii i lokalny łowca wampirów. Był żonaty z Isobel Saltzman, matką Eleny, później związany z Jenną Sommers, jej ciotką, a w 3 sezonie coś się dzieje między nim, a Meredith Fell. Posiadał pierścień, dzięki któremu powracał do życia, gdy zabiła go istota nadprzyrodzona. Później doprowadził go do szaleństwa. Przemieniony w nowy gatunek wampira. Umiera w ostatnim odcinku 3 sezonu, po czym powraca do życia w 5 sezonie. W następnym ponownie staje się człowiekiem, wchodzi w związek z Jo Laughlin, która zachodzi w ciążę. Planują małżeństwo, jednak podczas ślubu ta ginie z ręki swojego brata. Dzieci Alarica zostają przeniesione do ciała Caroline. Po kilku miesiącach na świat przychodzą jego córki. *'Tyler Lockwood (Michael Trevino)' – początkowo wydaje się być człowiekiem, ale za sprawą Katherine wyzwala klątwę wilkołaka. Ostatecznie przemieniony przez Klausa w hybrydę wilkołaka z wampirem. Syn burmistrza Mystic Falls. Samotnie wychowywany przez matkę, po tym jak stracił ojca w 1 sezonie. W 4 sezonie osierocony. W 5 sezonie ginie i powraca do życia, jako człowiek. Był związany z: Vicki Donovan, Caroline Forbes i Liv Parker. *'Matt Donovan (Zach Roerig)' – były chłopak Eleny i Caroline, brat Vicki. O nadprzyrodzonych istotach dowiaduje się dopiero pod koniec drugiego sezonu, jako ostatni z jego przyjaciół. Wini się za to, że Elena została wampirem. *'Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning)' – ciocia i opiekunka Eleny i Jeremy’ego, dziewczyna Alarica i kiedyś Logana, zabitego przez Rica. Stała się wampirzycą, złożoną w ofierze, przy łamaniu klątwy Słońca i Księżyca. *'Niklaus Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan)' – znany, jako Klaus, pierwotna hybryda wilkołaka i wampira. Jego rodzeństwem są Elijah, Rebekah, Finn i Kol, Freya oraz nieżyjący Henrik. Kiedyś darzył uczuciem Tatię. Przez całe życie marzył o złamaniu klątwy, która więziła w nim wilka. Za to prześladował Katerinę Petrovą. Po osiągnięciu celu postanowił tworzyć, podobne jemu, hybrydy. *'Rebekah Mikaelson (Claire Holt)' – pierwotna wampirzyca, ma 4 braci. Miała romans ze Stefanem w latach dwudziestych. Po niecałym stuleciu została przywrócona do życia. *'Elijah Mikaelson (Daniel Gillies)' – pierwotny wampir, jeden z czwórki rodzeństwa. Kiedyś darzył uczuciem Tatię i Katherine, co teraz odbija się na jego relacjach z Eleną. Został zasztyletowany na kilka miesięcy przez Klausa, uwolniony za sprawą Damona. *'Vicki Donovan (Kayla Ewell)' – siostra Matta, była związana z Jeremym i Tylerem. Przemieniona w wampira przez Damona. Zginęła, zabita przez Stefana. W następnych sezonach powraca, jako duch. *'Carol Lockwood (Susan Walters)' – matka Tylera i burmistrz Mystic Falls. Pod koniec 1 sezonu zostaje wdową, sama ginie w 4 sezonie będąc utopiona przez Klausa w fontannie. *'Liz Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre)' – matka Caroline i szeryf Mystic Falls. Początkowo nie chciała zaakceptować Caroline jako wampira, ale ostatecznie miłość do córki pokonała nienawiść do wampirów. Pomagała głównym bohaterom w ich nadnaturalnych problemach. Pozostawała w przyjacielskich stosunkach z Damonem. Zmarła na raka w 6 sezonie. *'Lorenzo St. John (Michael Malarkey) - '''bardziej znany jako Enzo.' Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w 5 sezonie. Jest byłym więźniem w Augustine. Został przemieniony przez Lily Salvatore. Został zabity przez Stefana, lecz później został przywrócony do życia. Jest przyjacielem Damona oraz chłopakiem Bonnie Bennett. Sezony *Sezon 1' - Pierwsza cześć sezonu skupia się na przedstawieniu wampirów, szczególnie na życiu dwóch braci – wampirów – Stefana i Damona Salvatorów, którzy powrócili do swojego rodzinnego miasta po długim okresie nieobecności. Stefan chce podbić serce Eleny, natomiast Damon chce ożywić swoją dawną miłość, Katherine, uwięzioną w grobowcu, która jest sobowtórem Eleny. Jest też krótki wątek Vicki, jej przemiany w wampira oraz jej śmierci. Następnie pojawia się Anna. Jest wampirzycą, która przybyła do miasta w odcinku Noc Komety i planuje otworzyć grób i uwolnić swoją matkę Pearl, ale przypadkowo uwalnia również inne wampiry. Druga część sezonu skupia się na uwolnionych z grobu wampirach, lecz wśród nich nie ma Katherine. Uwolnione wampiry w tym Pearl planują zemstę na rodzinach założycieli i próbują odzyskać swoje miasto.Pojawia się również John Gilbert, który okazuje się być biologicznym ojcem Eleny, planuje on użyć wynalazku swojego przodka, Johnathana Gilberta by zniszczyć wszystkie wampiry z grobowca. Sezon kończy się świętowaniem Dnia Założyciela, podczas którego Anna oraz wszystkie wampiry z grobu, a także niemal Stefan i Damon zostają zabite, a w finałowej scenę incognito pojawia się Katherine. *'Sezon 2 '- Akcja pierwszego rozdziału rozpoczyna się krótko po finale poprzedniego sezonu, podczas którego wampiry z grobowca zostały unicestwione. Całość skupia się przede wszystkim na powrocie Katherine Pierce - sobowtóra pierwszej Petrovej, a także wampirzej przodkini Eleny Gilbert. W trakcie rozdziału, poznajemy tajemnicę skrywaną przez rodzinę Lockwood, czy też "nowe", wampirze życie Caroline Forbes. W rozdziale drugim, jesteśmy świadkami przeobrażenia się Tylera Lockwooda w wilkołaka. Poznajemy także początek historii pierwotnych wampirów, poczynając od dwóch braci - Elijah oraz Klausa. Wtedy także rozpoczyna się mowa o Klątwie Słońca i Księżyca. W ostatnim rozdziale, krótko po "śmierci" Elijah, Katherine zostaje uwolniona z grobowca, w którym poprzednim razem zamknęli ją bracia Salvatore. Do Mystic Falls powraca Klaus - co za tym idzie, niesie za sobą Klątwę Słońca i Księżyca. Głównymi antagonistami sezonu są kolejno Katherine Pierce (Rozdział I / III), Mason Lockwood (Rozdział I), Elijah Mikaelson (Rozdział II), Jules (Rozdział II) oraz Klaus Mikaelson (Rozdział III). *'Sezon 3' - Pierwszy sezon rozpoczyna się od rozdziału, skupiającego się na nowych zdolnościach Jeremy'ego - między innymi, zalicza się do nich zostanie "medium". Dzięki temu jest w stanie widzieć duchy - wśród nich znajdują się Anna oraz Vicki. Całość skupia się na tajemnicy przybycia zmarłych ponownie do świata żywych. Klaus tymczasem rozpoczyna swój plan, dotyczący utworzenia armii hybryd, w czym pomaga mu Stefan. W kolejnym rozdziale poznajemy okoliczności utworzenia rasy wampirów. W międzyczasie, dochodzi do pierwszego konfliktu Klausa i Stefana - w wyniku którego, zostają skradzione trumny z ciałami pozostałych Pierwotnych. Może to doprowadzić do zniszczenia Klausa. Do Mystic Falls przybywa Mikael - wampir, będący ojcem Pierwotnych, a także ojczymem Klausa. Morderstwa w Radzie Założycieli szokuje zarówno ludzi, jak i wampiry. W ostatnim rozdziale, do życia powraca matka Pierwotnych - czarownica, imieniem Esther. Kobieta zamierza zniszczyć swoich potomków, a tym samym - zabić wszystkie istniejące wampiry. Rodzeństwo Pierwotnych - nie chcąc do tego dopuścić - wykorzystuje Elenę, wspierają przez Stefana i Damona. Tymczasem kontynuowana jest fabuła "tajemniczego mordercy" wśród Rady. Antagonistami tej serii są kolejno Klaus Mikaelson (Rozdział I / II / III), Rebekah (Rozdział I / III), Stefan Salvatore (Rozdział I / II), Mikael (Rozdział II), Esther (Rozdział III) oraz Alaric (Rozdział III). *'Sezon 4 '- Pierwszy rozdział zaczyna się krótko po finale poprzedniego sezonu. Dość krótki wstęp opiera się na przemianie Eleny Gilbert w wampira, po wypadku, w wyniku którego zmarła - z wampirzą krwią w swoim organizmie. Podczas gdy ona przechodzi "zmianę", Rada Założycieli zostaje odbudowana. Oczywiście, z zamiarem pozbycia się wampirów. W drugim rozdziale, do Mystic Falls przybywa Connor - Łowca, uważający się za członka wymarłego Bractwa Pięciu. Ma na celu pozbycia się wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń - w tym, głównie wampirów. Okazuje się, iż jest kluczem do pewnego "skarbu" - lekarstwa, potrafiącego przemienić wampira w człowieka. W trzeciej części dowiadujemy się, iż jego twórcą jest Silas. Jeremy, jako Łowca, zamierza ukończyć tworzącą się na jego ciele mapę, prowadzącą do lekarstwa. Ostatecznie, jego plan ma tragiczny koniec - Jeremy umiera, natomiast Silas zostaje wskrzeszony. W ostatnim rozdziale, Elena - po śmierci brata - załamana psychicznie, postanawia wyłączyć swoje człowieczeństwo. Tym samym, przechodzi metamorfozę z sympatycznej nastolatki do prawdziwej wampirzycy. W tym samym czasie, Silas - działając z ukrycia - zamierza osiągnąć swój cel, jakim jest zniszczenie granicy, oddzielającej świat żywych od świata duchów. Głównymi antagonistami są kolejno pastor Young (Rozdział I), Klaus Mikaelson (Rozdział II / III), profesor Shane (Rozdział II / III), Connor (Rozdział I / II), Kol (Rozdział III / IV), Vaughn (Rozdział III), Katherine (Rozdział III / IV), Silas (Rozdział IV), Bonnie Bennett (Rozdział IV) oraz Elena Gilbert (Rozdział IV). *'Sezon 5' -W sezonie piątym dowiadujemy się o Podróżnikach - czarownikach, którzy prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia. Jak ich nazwa wskazuje, przemieszczają się. Poznajemy Qetsiyah, pradawną czarownicę, która jest byłą narzeczoną Silasa. Oboje należeli do grupy Podróżników. Dowiadujemy się więcej o Drugiej Stronie, którego kotwicą (osoba która umrze, przechodzi przez kotwicę) jest Amara - miłość życia Silasa, była służąca Tessy i protoplasta linii sobowtórów Petrovej, (kolejno Tatii, Katherine i Eleny) pierwsza nieśmiertelna. W 5 sezonie poznajemy córkę Katherine Pierce - Nadię oraz jej historię. W tym sezonie umiera Katherine. Druga Strona przestaje istnieć, a wraz z nią ginie Damon i Bonnie. *'Sezon 6' -Ten sezon skupia się na czarownicach i sabatach. Głównie na Sabacie Bliźniąt i głównym antagoniście - Kai'u. Damon i Bonnie przenoszą się do więziennego świata, którym okazuje się być rok 1994. Poznają tam Malachaia Parkera, brata Liv i Luka oraz Jo (nowa miłość Alarica). Kai po wydostaniu się z więzienia sieje zamęt i domaga się połączenia. W ostateczności łączy się z Lukiem, wygrywa i zabiera moc oraz jego uczucia. Pod koniec swojego życia, zmienia się w wampira, jednak zostaje zabity przez Damona. W tym sezonie poznajemy matkę braci Salvatore - Lilian. Jest ona rozpruwaczem i została zamknięta (podobnie jak Kai) w więziennym świecie w 1903. Domaga się odzyskania jej „rodziny” heretyków - wampirów z mocami czarownic. W 6 sezonie na raka umiera Liz Forbes, przez co Caroline wyłącza uczucia, za nią zmuszony Stefan, z którym rozpoczyna wątek miłosny. Odchodzi Elena, której życie zostało połączone z Bonnie (jak długo będzie żyła Bonnie, tak Elena nie może się obudzić). W ostatniej scenie widzimy prawdopodobnie Mystic Falls lata później, opustoszałe i zmasakrowane, a na wieży zerkającego na nie Damona. *'Sezon 7' -Pierwsza połowa sezonu skupia się na heretykach, wampirach z mocami czarownic oraz Lily Salvatore. Poznajemy heretyków: Malcolma, Beau, Mary Louise, Nore, Valerie oraz przez krótki okres Oscara. Lily chce ożywić swoją dawną miłość - Juliana. Z tego względu chce wejść w posiadanie Kamienia Feniksa, którego Alaric próbował użyć na Jo. Kamień powoduje, że dusza wampira jest uwięziona w środku, a powracając do ciała, może wrócić ktoś inny. Jest zawarty wątek Valerie, która była pierwszą miłością Stefana oraz jej ciąży, którą straciła przez Juliana. Widzimy miłość Enzo do Lily, jej śmierć, rozwijające się uczucia Bonnie i Enzo oraz ciążę Caroline, która nosi dzieci Alarica. W ostatniej scenie pierwszej połowy sezonu dusze Damona i Stefana zostają wciągnięte do Kamienia Feniksa. W następnych latach bracia będą musieli zmierzyć się z legendarną łowczynią wampirów, która ściga Stefana. *'Sezon 8 '''- Damon i Enzo pod wpływem tajemniczej istoty mordują kolejnych ludzi. Bonnie, Caroline i Stefan próbują ich powstrzymać oraz przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Bonnie będzie jednak bardzo trudno bez jej magii. W domu Alarica pojawi się Seline, nowa niania bliźniaczek. Kobieta ma być nową ukochaną Saltzmana i wielką obrończynią jego dzieci. Niestety okazuje się, że tą tajemniczą istotą jest syrena - Sybil, która służy samemu diabłu - Cadowi. Syrena próbuje opanować umysł Damona i pragnie zmienić jego podświadomość, w której znajduje się nikt inny jak jego ukochana Elena. Damon pod wpływem syreny zabija Tylera.Matt Donovan należy do rodziny Maxwell, która zbudowała dzwon, który miał być wykorzystany przeciwko diabłu. W trakcie świąt Bożego Narodzenia Caroline daje Damonowi naszyjnik Eleny, aby mógł przypomnieć sobie co do niej czuł. W tym czasie Stefan oddaje swą duszę diabłu za uwolnienie jego i jego brata za rok jak przestaną zabijać złe dusze i wysyłać je do piekła, Stefan staje się rozpruwaczem, a Damon zaczyna rozumieć co się dzieje. Damon włącza w końcu człowieczeństwo. Cadowi się to nie podoba i karze dokonać wyboru obu braciom - zabić 100 ludzi w ciągu dnia albo ukochaną swego brata. Stefan chce zabić Elenę, Damon pragnie go powstrzymać, jednak Stefan dociera na miejsce zabija Enzo a Bonnie wstrzykuje mu lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Stefan staje się człowiekiem. Bonnie cierpiąc przez przypadek stworzyła drugą stronę, gdzie schowała duszę Enzo przed diabłem. Stefan zaczyna mieć wyrzuty sumienia, a jego starzy wrogowie i ludzie, których kiedyś zahipnotyzował pragną go zabić. Damon w tym czasie stara się znaleźć broń z Alarickiem na diabła. Kiedy Matt bil dzwonem jedenaście razy - Kai wydostał się z piekła. Ciekawostki *Zanim Paul Wesley, Michael Trevino i Zach Roerig otrzymali swoje role, ubiegali się o rolę Damona. *Neve Campbell była rozpatrywana jako kandydatka do roli Isobel Flemming. *Mało kto wie, że rola Stefana miał dostać Paul Weasly albo Nathaniel Buzolic. Ostatecznie za Stefana wcielił się Paul, a Natt zagrał Kola Mikaelsona. *James Van Der Beek był rozpatrywany jako kandydat do roli Alarica Saltzmana. *Ashley Simpson była rozpatrywana jako kandydatka do roli Eleny Gilbert. *Alexandra Chando starała się o rolę Eleny Gilbert. *Zanim Torrey DeVitto otrzymała rolę Meredith Fell, ubiegała się o rolę Eleny Gilbert. *David Gallagher ubiegał się o role Stefana i Damona Salvatore, zanim otrzymał angaż w serialu. *Michaela McManus ubiegała się o rolę Rose, lecz przegrała z Lauren Cohan. Ostatecznie aktorka wcieliła się w postać Jules. *Stephen Amell zanim dostał rolę Brady'ego, ubiegał się o role Masona Lockwooda i Elijah. *Ashley Tisdale była zaproszona na casting do serialu, ale zrezygnowała. *Nina Dobrev jest w rzeczywistości młodsza o 6 miesięcy od Stevena R. McQueena, który gra jej o dwa lata młodszego serialowego brata, Jeremy'ego. *W oryginalnym scenariuszu to Jeremy zabija Vicky i taka scena została nagrana. Jest on zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy miłością swojego życia, a siostrą i wybiera tę drugą. Kilka tygodni później Kayla Ewell wróciła z Los Angeles do Atlanty, by ponownie nagrać scenę śmierci Vicky, tyle, że tym razem, to Stefan ją zabije. Producenci chcieli, by Stefan uśmiercił Vicky, ponieważ to zrobiłoby z niego bohatera, który ocala Elenę. *Występujący w odcinku 02x07 "Masquerade" tancerze i połykacze ognia, chodzący na szczudłach oraz żonglerzy należą do Imperial Opa Circus, lokalnej grupy artystycznej z Atlanty. no Atlanty * Filmiki zrobione przez fanów Kategoria:Serial